


Surviving

by Ginnytorres



Category: They Both Die at the End - Adam Silvera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginnytorres/pseuds/Ginnytorres
Summary: What if Victor made a slight mistake and accidentally called Rufus Emeterio on 5th September ?What if Rufus was never meant to die that night?
Relationships: Rufus Emeterio/Mateo Torrez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Surviving

**Author's Note:**

> hii guys this book is so so beautiful and sad i was literally crying after i finished it  
> also this is the first fic that im publishing hope u like it!! :) kudos & comments are very much appreciated  
> Also I dont own any of these characters

Rufus walked onto the street without an arm to hold him back.

"Victor!" Rufus felt something wet on the side of his face. "- got the call, we should try to save him!" He heard car horns and people yelling. Someone was shouting something. A familiar voice bellowed "Delilah, no!" followed by devastating cries. Rufus felt himself rise in the air. Was he dying? I'll be with Mateo again. Then everything went black.

Rufus woke up in a white hospital bed. His head was bandaged and his foot in a cast. He looked around. There was a woman ,wearing a white nurse attire, softly snoring in a chair not far from his bed. He tried to get up but felt a sharp pain shoot through his head. He groaned. The nurse's head snapped up, suddenly awake. "Dr. Westley!" She yelled. A middle aged man clutching a wooden pad strode quickly into the room and stopped when he saw Rufus. His eyes went wide and the pad fell out of his hands. "This is.....incredible." Rufus looked at both of them, perplexed. "What is going on?" He said groggily. The doctor and nurse looked at each other cautiously. "Do you know what today is, Mr. Emeterio?" Rufus was very, very confused. "What does that have to anything?"

"Today is the 6th of September 2017."

**Author's Note:**

> thank youuuuu so much for reading!!! ill probably post the next part within the next few weeks kk byee


End file.
